shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fashionista
The Fashionista is the third episode of Troublemakers: Season 1 featuring the Troublemakers seemingly impossible mission of organizing a successful clothing drive along with dealing with Kimi's bad reputation of designing inappropriate clothing after a disastrous fashion show. The episode was released on September 20th, 2013. Synopsis Can Allison get the Troublemakers through an impossible task? Plot The episode opens with Allison along with the rest of the Troublemakers meeting up with Ms. Lee in her office before school begins. Allison expresses hope for an assignment much like last weeks along with Erik where they took care of animals at an animal shelter. Kimi asks Owen how his newly adopted dog, Hamlet, is adjusting to his new home. Owen explains to the group that he's been tearing up objects in his Grandma's house - ultimately having a good time. Spencer breaks up a growing fight between Paige and Owen before asking Owen why he had stood him up the night before when they were supposed to practice football. Owen stumbles over his answer, saying that he had to take care of his dog but Spencer sees through the excuse and calls him on it. Owen, out of ideas, looks to Allison and Erik for help and cleverly hints to them that the 12th Street Kids were in the park, and that is why he didn't come to the park. Erik and Allison catch on quickly and help him convince Spencer that Hamlet had to stay at home with Owen that night. Spencer finally gives in and believes the lie, making Allison feel mixed emotions: she feels bad about lying to him but knows that it helped out Owen. Ms. Lee comes rushing in telling the group that their next group assignment is to organize a clothing drive. The announcement receives groans from the students as Owen points out that nobody ever ends up donating to the clothing drive and it flops every year. Ms. Lee says that it's precisely why she assigned them to the project: so that it's a guaranteed success. Ms. Lee further explains saying that they will be not able to continue with future projects until they receive 500 pieces of donated clothing for the drive - even though the last clothing drive only got 7 clothes. (Erik's 'Days of the week' underwear) Leaving the teachers office, the Troublemakers quickly decide on how to convince people to donate so much clothing. Allison suggests rewarding the top donaters with new clothes that Kimi could make. Kimi rejects the position of making clothing for the winners, surprising the group. Paige mentions an incident at the school's recent fashion show but Kimi changes the subject, uncomfortable with the subject. They throw out ideas of places and people who could donate: the cheerleaders with big closets, the drama club with all of their costumes, and the nerds who roleplay with outfits. They all go together to their desired location after deciding on who they want to ask first according to the best times. Disappointed, they all come back from each group empty-handed as none of them are interested in donating to their clothing drive. The group is standing in the hallway when Erik notices a student dressed in nice clothing walking down the hall and Spencer calls out to her, hoping he can persuade her to donate. Kimi is apprehensive and tries to stop them but the girl, Brinna , walks over anyway and greets Kimi with narrowed eyes. It is revealed that Brinna holds a grudge against Kimi because the fashion show had been her moment to shine but Kimi had ruined it with her "lazy" designs. Kimi starts crying after attempting to apologize and runs away crying. Allison offers to go after her. Allison finds her on the school steps and Kimi confides in her about what had happened: At the back to school fashion show that was held before school, Kimi announced to Mrs. Chen and her younger sister, Lily, that her designs on the models would be coming out first. While setting up backstage and waiting for the show to start, a showrunner stepped up to Kimi and told her that her clothes violated the schools dress code: unapproved hats, bare midriffs and too much leg. Brinna had been listening nearby and suggested that her designs be used instead. Kimi, appalled, had watched as Brinna organized her models in front of Kimi's after receiving approval from the showrunner. Nervous about disappointing her mother and sister, Kimi decided to disobey the showrunner and allowed her models to go out first instead of Brinna's. The show had started moments later and one of Kimi's models strutted on the runway before the showrunner jumped on stage and wrapped the model in a blanket, shooing her off stage. The showrunner cancelled the show and sent the audience home. Rumors of why the show was cancelled, the most popular theory being Kimi's too risque clothing, circulated soon after earning Kimi a bad reputation. Wrapping up the story, Kimi explains that because she disobeyed the showrunner she was sent to the Troublemakers program with Allison and the rest of the group and had to agree to not design any other clothing until she was done community service. Allison comments that the fashion show must have been a success since she was now known as the school fashionista, but Kimi disregards the comment, saying that people know her for all the wrong reasons now that they think she creates risque clothing. Kimi, dejected, admits that she finds Brinna's designs better than hers and leaves Allison wondering what to say. The next day, all of the Troublemakers (excluding Kimi, who had not shown up) announced their clothing drive to the students eating in the cafeteria. When listing out rewards, Spencer's idea of grueling training is met with no appeal from the students. Allison quickly helps him out, her hand raised in the air convincing others to show interest as well. Paige's idea is originally met with no interest either. Erik offers a day of friendship and Allison encourages prospect of the idea of being his friend by complimenting him on some of his best traits. Checking the donation bins the next day, the group comes up a few hundred short of their goal and Allison devises a plan on how to get Kimi to help them out with her designs again. Allison finds Kimi eating lunch alone outside on the school steps and leads her over to the Troublemakers who she told to dress up in each of Kimi's designs for the fashion show. Touched, Kimi tells them that she will make the designs if they can work it out with Ms. Lee. A week later, Ms. Lee is shocked at how many donations roll in, well over their goal. While happy that they were able to raise so many donations, Ms. Lee reminds Kimi she was forbidden to design any clothing till her time in the Troublemakers program was over. About to suspend Kimi, Allison and the rest of the group stand up, saying that they all had designed the clothes instead of her. Ms. Lee decides to let the issue go and dismisses them all on the note that the drive had been such a big success. The episode ends with Andrew's, Taylor's, and Nicole's makeovers being revealed and Kimi calling Allison a friend for the first time. Bonus Scene Packing up after school, Brinna confronts Kimi and insults the makeovers she had given to students. Kimi, angry, asks why they can't both be fashionistas at Twin Branches. Brinna complains that Kimi had shown her up for the second time after the students started requesting Kimi's assistance with makeovers instead of her. Brinna warns Kimi that she better make up for it or else. Allison is walking home when she runs into Veronica and Candace who smacks her books out of Allison's hands. They warn her to stay away from Cameron, adding that he only talks to her because nobody else wants her around and the two of them would never be in a relationship. The two blondes walk away, leaving Allison upset. Owen is out later that night walking Hamlet home when Dom appears with a baseball bat. He invites Owen out to cause some mischief with him and the rest of 12th Street Kids but Owen rejects the offer. Dom leaves after commenting that Owen might find himself interested one day. Cast *Allison Applebee *Owen Harris *Kimi Chen *Erik Ericson *Paige Lenx *Spencer Cooper *Brinna *Showrunner *Hannah Holmes *Jenna Stansfield *Ms. Lee *Lily Chen *Lindsay Vale *Maria Gonzalez *Nicole Blackwell *Brendan Berg *Taylor Vale *Andrew Grant *Mrs. Chen *Veronica (Bonus Scene) *Candace (Bonus Scene) *Dom (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6 Category:Season 1: Origins